


Somewhere Other Than the Night

by mindingmyownbusiness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Rancher Bucky Barnes, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindingmyownbusiness/pseuds/mindingmyownbusiness
Summary: When an unexpected storm ruins Bucky’s plans for another day of hard work on the ranch you welcome the opportunity to rekindle your relationship in a way you both desperately need.





	Somewhere Other Than the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic based on “Somewhere Other Than the Night” by Garth Brooks. (Good luck finding a version of this oldie but goodie online but if you do, try to ignore the early ‘90s steel guitar and focus on the emotion Garth puts into his work.) This song never fails to remind me that I need to take time with my husband and show him how much he means to me every single day.

**_He could see the storm clouds rollin' across the hill_ **

**_He barely beat the rain in from the field_ **

**_And between the backdoor slammin' she heard him say_ **

**_"Damn this rain and damn this wasted day"_ **

Bucky jogged up the back steps onto the porch just as the sky let loose. As badly as the rain was needed he was frustrated at the disruption, knowing how many things he needed to get done and now all of it was a literal wash. His eyes swept across the fields through the pouring rain, noting that the herd was at least safe as long as the storm didn’t get too bad. He toed off his boots and hung up his hat before coming inside, slamming the door as his temper got the best of him. “Damn this rain, and damn this wasted day…”

**_But she'd been waitin' for this day for oh so long_ **

**_She was standin' in the kitchen with nothin' but her apron on_ **

Standing at the sink you could see your husband coming toward the house. He was upset, you could see the anger rolling off of him. It was understandable, this was a busy time for the ranch and times had been tough lately. Both you and Bucky had to make sacrifices with your time and finances and it was starting to take a toll on your marriage. You felt like you barely saw him anymore except when he came in for meals and when he slipped into bed late at night. 

You had seen the storm brewing in the distance right after breakfast. Afraid to get your hopes up you went about your daily chores but when the first rumble of thunder sounded you knew that the storm was inevitable. You just prayed that it stuck around long enough for you to put your plan in motion. 

As you rinsed and dried the last plate from the sink you were forced to pause because your hands were shaking so hard you were afraid you’d drop it. What if… what if he didn’t even notice you? What if he got upset with you? What if he brushed you off, what if… he didn’t want you?

You took a calming breath as you heard Bucky’s footsteps on the back porch. Pushing your doubts to the side you closed your eyes, taking a moment to remind yourself that even though things had been strained lately it wasn’t because you didn’t love each other, it was just because you hadn’t taken the time to put each other first lately. And today, God-willing, that was all going to change. 

**_And in disbelief he stood and he stared awhile_ **

**_When their eyes met, they both began to smile_ **

Bucky rubbed his hand over his face, sighing.  Sensing you out of the corner of his eye he turned and opened his mouth intending to rant and complain about how little he was gonna get done today when the sight of you stopped him in his tracks.  He did a double-take, blinking repeatedly just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

You stood at the sink with your back to Bucky, wearing your full length apron and nothing else. You could feel his eyes on you but he wasn’t saying anything. You closed your eyes, holding your breath until you heard his soft footfalls slowly approaching you.

Bucky stopped just behind you, close enough for you to feel the warmth radiating off his body. He skimmed his knuckles down the center of your back, slipping his hands under the edges of your apron to rest them on the curve of your hips, massaging you gently with his thumbs. He bent his head to place a kiss on your shoulder and another on your neck. You turned your head towards him, capturing his mouth with yours in a brief but passion-filled kiss. You pulled back slightly, meeting his eyes, eyes that were looking at you in a way you hadn’t seen in ages. Time seemed frozen for just a moment until grins broke out on both your faces at the same time.

**_They spent the day wrapped up in a blanket_ **

**_On the front porch swing_ **

**_He'd come to realize he'd neglected certain things_ **

The rain was steady, pinging off the tin roof of the front porch. The worst was over, just a few rumbles of thunder in the distance remained to accompany the persistent downpour. You were tracing random shapes and patterns on Bucky’s bare chest as you laid together on the front porch swing, legs tangled up, with only an old quilt covering you both to provide any extra warmth. Not that you needed it when snuggling with your husband. He always ran hot, but right now you didn’t mind. In fact, you relished in it, not having felt it in so long. 

**_And there are times she feels alone even by his side_ **

**_It was the first time she ever saw him cry_ **

“I’m so, so sorry, darlin’.” His voice was thick with emotion, barely audible over the sound of the rain. “I’ve been workin’ too hard, ‘s not fair to you.”

“James it’s alright, I underst-”

“No, no darlin’ it’s not alright. This ranch may be our livelihood but it’s not our life, not my life. You, you are my life.” He tipped your chin up to look into your eyes. You were surprised to find his shining with tears. “You are my everything and I shoulda noticed what I was doin’ sooner, shouldn’t have neglected you like I did. Please forgive me, darlin’, I-”

“Shhh..” you placed a finger on his lips. “It’s okay, we’re okay… you’re here, now, and that’s all that matters.” 

“I promise you darlin’,” Bucky murmured, pulling you closer, ”I’m gonna  spend the rest of my life treatin’ you like the treasure you are. I love you so damn much…” 

“And I love you James, with all my heart.” He leaned in, sealing his promises with kiss after kiss after kiss as the rain continued to fall and your bond was renewed again and again.

**_Somewhere other than the night_ **

**_She needs to hear I love you_ **

**_Somewhere other than the night_ **

**_She needs to know you care_ **

**_She wants to know she's needed_ **

**_She needs to be held tight_ **

**_Somewhere other than the night_ **


End file.
